dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saitama vs Sonic
Saitama vs Sonic is Peep4Life's sixteenth DBX! Description Season 2 Episode 1! One Punch Man vs Sonic the Hedgehog! Both are seen as powerful heroes, who would win a fight? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Sonic ran through the city, he was enjoying the peace until he landed eyes on Saitama. Saitama was one of those that everyone was talking about. Sonic thought he would go and introduce himself- one hero to another. Sonic ran up to Saitama. "So, you're this 'One Punch Man' everyone keeps talking about, huh?" Sonic asked. Saitama just stared at Sonic. "That is correct." Saitama admitted. "Well, i'm Sonic the-" Sonic began. "I really don't care..." Saitama slammed. Sonic glared. "Well, that was rude... Still, just wanted to say don't tread on my toes and we'll be just fine!" Just as Sonic was about to take off, Saitama grabbed his arm. "Or what?" Saitama challenged. Sonic stopped. "I'd regret having to, but i'd beat you if you tried to get in my way." Sonic warned. "Really?" asked Saitama with a smile. Here we go! Sonic immediately hit a homing attack, which Saitama merely brushed off. He retaliated with a blisteringly fast combination of punches. Sonic tried to match him but was doing far less damage. Sonic then dashed off in the opposite direction to plan out his next move. But Saitama was right on his back, flooring Sonic with a punch. "That everything?" Saitama asked smugly. Sonic got back up. "You're good, but not that good." Sonic smiled before using a spin dash to hit Saitama with more speed and power. Saitama was stumbled but the damage was minimal. Saitama then decided to use afterimages, hopping from side to side at an extraordinary pace. Sonic aligned himself with the images and connected with a dashing attack, cutting them down and landing a kick on Saitama's chin. Saitama went back to his punches, this time putting more effort into his strikes. Sonic used a light speed attack to send Saitama crashing into a nearby lorry. He followed up with a homing attack, keeping the one punch man at bay. But Saitama simply grabbed the truck and hurled it Sonic's way. Sonic ducked the attack and chased the vehicle, saving the lives of the driver and his mate before certain disaster. "Quickly, run away from here!" Sonic warned before being headbutted through a cafe window. Sonic tried to respond with a spin jump but Saitama delivered more punches which put pain to those thoughts and to Sonic. The hedgehog crashed through the cafe again. Saitama then ripped up another vehicle and hurled it at Sonic, who just ran away from the damage. Saitama looked at Sonic. "Still going?" he asked. Sonic's eyes then glistened with determination and pride. "You bet!" he cried, before calling on the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic then turned into Super Sonic and flew at Saitama, kicking him through a local sports arena. Saitama crashed into a football (or soccer) net and landed in a heap. Sonic then delivered his own flurry of kicks and punches, rivaling the one punch man when it came to power and speed. Saitama then ripped up a part of the stadium and launched it at Sonic. Sonic flew away but was hit by a devastating headbutt, sending him to the floor. Sonic and Saitama battled back into the main city, taking to the air. Local news helicopters circled and Saitama grabbed one, throwing it at Sonic. "You're crazy!" Sonic concluded. He pulled a single Chaos Emerald and called on his next move. "Chaos... CONTROL!" Sonic slowed down time and was presented with two options: Finish Saitama OR Rescue the innocents. Sonic immediately flew towards the helicopter and saved the crew aboard it and sent the helicopter away from the city, where it crashed into a rock face. As Sonic was admiring his work, Saitama flew right behind him and punched Sonic through a memorial building. Sonic crashed hard and to make matters worse, his super form expired. Sonic then saw Saitama taking multiple chunks of buildings and launching them at Sonic. Sonic leaped from each projectile before meeting Saitama's headbutt with a spin dash. Both heroes bounced off each other and Saitama went for another serious punch combination. Sonic slid beneath Saitama and ran at such a speed that a tornado appeared around him. Saitama was lifted into the air and was caught by a helicopter propeller. He didn't die, but he was showing the effects of battle. He looked up, trying to find Sonic once more, but the hedgehog had gotten behind him and used a spin dash right in the back of his neck, decapitating him. Sonic ceased his attack and noticed all the chaos that had been caused. "Why must everyone show off their strength at the expense of others?" Sonic pondered before rushing away from the scene. DBX Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Season Premiere